


Cruel Twins

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Three Antari get on a boat... (A Shades of Magic fic collection) [3]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Holland's past, Prompt Fill, but only very brief ones, i love Holland, no acol spoilers, not graphic at all, the Dane twins, there's mentions of blood and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: "White London was cruel. Some people fell victim to that cruelty, and some people adapted.When Holland first spotted Athos and Astrid Dane, he immediately knew that they had done neither.They had mastered the cruelty in the streets of Kosik."(prompt fill: "Holland/Dane twins interaction before he was in their control")





	Cruel Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's another one! Enjoy :) And come prompt me on my tumblr (marmelade-sky)!

Athos and Astrid Dane had never been kind people. 

Holland had long learned that it was best for him to work with whoever was in power; and if he couldn’t, vanish through doors no one could follow him through.  
Long before the Danes rose to power, there were rumours, whispered behind protective palms to stop the words from carrying too far, about twins white like snow and cruel like the eternal winter of White London, with a hunger for power greater than anyone’s hunger for Magic. 

And so, Holland decided to take a look at them to see for himself. He hated that he had to sneak out of the castle like some kind of servant, but all the guard’s eyes were on him. He was the king’s most prized possession. 

He didn’t have to search the city for too long. The twins eluded such a radiance of power and magic that Holland only had to follow the people crawling towards them in hopes to get a piece of their power. 

White London was cruel. Some people fell victim to that cruelty, and some people adapted.

When Holland first spotted Athos and Astrid Dane, he immediately knew that they had done neither. 

They had mastered the cruelty in the streets of Kosik. 

Holland crouched on the ledge on a nearby roof, getting a good view from above as Athos Dane, those unnaturally white hands covered in crimson blood, righted himself, looking around with a thin smile on his colorless lips. The gathered crowd, which lingered in the shadows, snarling, hungry for a piece of power, recoiled. 

Athos brought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood off his hand, from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

Behind him, his sister Astrid strode around the body. No, not body- bodies. Holland could spot at least four, or what was left of them. Astrid looked slightly bored, her lips curling into a smile that resembled her brother’s. 

“Does anyone else want to take their chance?”, Athos asked. He barely had to raise his voice. Holland concluded this must be the end of a fight. 

When no one spoke up, the twins exchanged a glance, their identical smiles growing more arrogant. Holland felt a deep-seated dislike for them starting to bloom in his heart. 

“Shame.”, Athos commented idly. “Is there really nobody here who’d like to challenge me and my sister?” He spread his arms. Holland slowly rose from his place on the ledge; he had seen enough- “…Nobody?” 

Athos lolled his head back casually, and for a second, his eyes locked with Hollands’. 

A pang went through the Antari’s body. How could Athos know he was here? He didn’t go back to crouching, though. He held the magician’s gaze as Athos’ smile turned challenging. 

“Pity… what cowards you all are.” As Athos’ eyes flickered away from Holland, he could see the cocky raise of one colorless eyebrow. 

Holland turned around, and silently crept back over the roof, back towards the palace. 

As he left, the last thing he heard was “Soon, you will all be kneeling before us.” 

We’ll see about that., Holland thought.

**Author's Note:**

> comment to make a writer happy? <3


End file.
